Child's Play
by Keirrot
Summary: A six-year-old Ciel Phantomhive begins his days at Weston Elementary. With him and his new friends looking for fun in trying to solve a mystery or two, will their teachers and everyone else around them survive their shenanigans? Seems like this is going to be a long school year.
1. Welcome to School

Welcome to a AU story that I thought would be a good idea.

 **Disclaimer : **I do not own Kuroshitsuji. It rightfully belongs to Toboso Yana. However, the original characters are mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Welcome to School**

 _Tap tap tap_

"So this..." A tiny boy scanned the place he stopped in front of. "is the school?"

He gulped as he stood at the gates before a castle-like structure. His cerulean eyes gradually took it all in. It was his first day at Weston Elementary after all and he did not know what to expect.

"Looking at it won't make it any smaller." came a hushed voice.

He turned around to find an older boy; tall but frail. He wore a white, long-sleeved shirt adorned with a red bow tie and red trousers. Ciel looked down at his own attire: white shirt, navy vest with an owl patch, matching bow tie, short trousers along with trouser socks and boots. He looked back up at the stranger. His platinum blond hair stopped atop his shoulders as he moved his bangs out of his face to reveal gentle red eyes that matched his smile. Ciel stared in awe. _Hey Heaven—if you can hear_ _me—you forgot one of your angels._

"Are you nervous?" He asked, making the little boy snap back to reality.

"U-um," Little Ciel felt his cheeks grow warm and suddenly found his shoes interesting. "N-no..."

The forgotten angel giggled, holding out a hand. "Come on. It's not so intimidating as it seems."

Ciel took the hand without a second thought. They walked side by side through the school's courtyard until the older boy stopped right in the center, where a fountain stood.

"Alright, now turn and look around." He made a presenting gesture with his hand.

His little companion did as told and found a very different image than what he had imagined waiting for him beyond the gates. The outside was so big and bad but the inside? Not so much. They—plus the fountain—stood where four pathways met. What divided them were bushes with different flowers: red roses, violet dahlias, blue gentians, and green holly. His eyes wondered to the fountain statue. A giant bear in a gold suit held its golden top hat in one hand and held its cane out with the other along with its foot, as if it were dancing. He giggled.

"If you think that's funny, take a closer look at the pavement." The older boy pointed downward.

Ciel gaped as he did so. The ground was adorned with stars and crescent moons.

"Not so scary now, huh?"

"No," Ciel wiped a tear from his laughing fit. "Just plain silly."

Soon the courtyard was filled with other children.

"I'm Joanne Harcourt by the way, a teacher's assistant here at this school." Finally introducing himself as they took a seat in front of the fountain, Joanne stared down at the little boy next to him. "I apologize for the late introduction."

"No need to apologize. I'm Ciel Phantomhive, 1st year." Ciel offered a hand to shake. "Pleasure to meet you Harcourt."

"And by the looks of it, you're in the Sapphire Owl class." Harcourt lightly chuckled as the child clasped both hands around his. "You can call me Joanne if you'd like."

Ciel, with big eyes and a pout playing on his lips, muttered, "Father says to never call anyone working at the school by their first name. It's impolite."

"Such good manners you have." Harcourt said with amusement. "Then by all means, call me whatever makes you feel comfortable."

* * *

The teachers were preparing to meet their new students. They sat around a small table in the teachers' lounge expect for one who was frantic at his desk.

"I just can't wait to see the little tots!" exclaimed a male with long, blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail, "Lawrence, won't you come here and relax. It looks like you're about to hurt yourself."

"That's easy for you to say." mumbled a blue-haired male with his face on the desk. "What if they don't like me?"

"Oh pish posh! Your kids from last year liked you didn't they? I mean, what's not to like? You're very amusing, you know."

Lawrence Bluewer just glared at his friend. Edgar Redmond was to teach the Scarlet Fox class. He was handsome, elegant, carefree and one could say he was the definition of a nobleman. Lawrence on the other hand was a man of studies, intellectual, and a nervous wreck at the moment. He was afraid that his Sapphire Owl class might not find him amiable.

"Edgar's right. You shouldn't be worried." a soft voice chimed in belonging to a black haired male with white streaks. "If you did well last year, you'll do well this year."

Violet Wolf class teacher: Gregory Violet. With skin as fair as a porcelain doll and delicate features, he could pass for a lady if he wanted to. Though he was an oddball of sorts, he was a great companion. Lawrence took a seat next to him as he doodled away like he always did when there was nothing better to do.

"You'll b—"

"If anyone should worry, it's probably Violet." a rough voice cut in; the owner turning to Gregory.

"Excuse you."

"With the way you are, you'll scare them all off!"

"Don't be so mean Herman! The kids will love him." Edgar threw a ball of paper at him. "Besides, he isn't wearing his cape today. I consider that a plus."

Gregory covered his face with his sketchbook. Lawrence adjusted his glasses and nonchalantly said, "Considering how loud you are, you'll probably scare your own students...again."

He let out a grunt in response to Lawrence.

Herman Greenhill was all about sports and action. He was well built and obtained a fierce personality—Definitely suitable to be the teacher of the Green Lion class. His emerald eyes always tried to see the good in people and his short golden hair was always combed back—a very clean-cut, honest gentleman.

Fresh out of college, the four of them ended up taking a job offer from Weston Elementary since they just loved children, or so that's what Redmond said anyway. In truth, he dragged the other three with him, telling them that teaching would be a good experience. Now here they were starting their second year. Their first year went off without a hitch—thank St. George—but this year was about to get interesting.

"I think it's about time we get going."

Lawrence dreaded those words but followed his friends out the door.

* * *

 _Diiinngg Diiinngg Diiinng_

"Seems like we better get you to the auditorium. I need to get to the classroom."

"Okay..." Ciel's voice trailed off and he shyly looked at Joanne. "Can I hold your hand?"

"Of cou—"

"Young master!" came a deep voice.

A man in black walked up to them.

"Sebastian~!" Ciel hugged the man's leg.

With an exasperated look, the man named Sebastian ruffled the lad's hair. "I told you not to run off on your own."

"But I really wanted to see the school!"

Joanne laughed at their little squabble, causing them to stop.

"I apologize for the trouble he's given you." Sebastian bowed. "I hope he wasn't too much of a hassle."

"He was no trouble at all!" Joanne raised his hands up in defense. "In fact, Ciel seems to be a good child."

"Oh, you poor soul..." Sebastian muttered, looking at the child who was trying to catch a butterfly. Then something donned on him. "How rude of me. I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive household."

"My name is Joanne Harcourt. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Michaelis."

The two shook hands and were engaging in a conversation when...

"Harcourt!" Ciel appeared by his side. "Audioplum!"

"Oh! Right, we better go!"

The three headed off with Joanne in lead.

"Did you just say audio plum?"

"Uh huh."

"Trying to be cute I see."

"Pfft, I am the definition of cute."

Sebastian hid his face behind a gloved hand as his little master ran up and held hands with Heaven's forgotten angel.

* * *

"Good morning everybody!"

"Good morning~!"

"I am Johan Agares the principal and welcome to Weston Elementary. Starting today you will all be students here in the 1st Year Wing. Parents, I can assure you your children will be in great hands! Now will the teachers please introduce themselves."

Whispers erupted from the crowd of parents as the teachers lined up.

"They're all male?"

"Is this really okay?"

"Is he wearing makeup?"

"Such beautiful young men!"

"Sebastian, what's Grell doing here?"

"I haven't the slightest idea."

The principal calmed everyone down. "Now, now everyone. As I said before, your children will be in great hands. Please do not worry. These young men have been anything but a problem."

"As the old saying goes: Don't judge a book by its cover." quoted Edgar as he pointed out to the crowd.

"We may be men but we'll do our best to take care of these kids." Herman's stern voice rang out.

"Everyone here just wants to help them grow just a little bit." Gregory piped in.

"So will you parents just give us a chance?" Lawrence pleaded.

After a moment of silence, some nodded and a round of applause broke out. The children cheered even if they didn't really understand the situation. Mr. Agares smiled at his staff and quieted everyone down for their introductions. They spoke in the same order as before.

"I am Edgar Redmond and I'll be the teacher for Scarlet Fox. "

"Herman Greenhill, in charge of Green Lion."

"Gregory Violet..."

His friends stared at him as he got quiet. He sighed. "I'll be looking after Violet Wolf."

The children giggled and he even got a few laughs from some mothers. Finally, the last teacher spoke up.

"My name is Lawrence Bluewer and I'll be teaching Sapphire Owl."

"Now children," Mr. Agares clasped his hands together. "Please go find the teacher you belong to, you should have an animal patch attached to your vest, and say goodbye to your parents."

All the little darlings scrambled to their teachers after their farewells. Sebastian waved Ciel off as he followed his classmates.

* * *

The whole school was divided up into four corners according to the class colors. While the newcomers were in the auditorium, students ranging from 2nd to 6th years were already in their classrooms.

As he took in the scenery on the tour, Ciel was oblivious to the fact that the person in front of him stopped and he collided with their back. _Oof_

"Sorry..."

The child turned around and Ciel looked them over. _Navy beret,_ s _hort chestnut hair that curves inward framing his face, bangs pushed to the side, deep ruby eyes that pierces into one's soul, navy vest and bow tie over a long-sleeved white shirt, brown Hello Kitty bag, navy shorts, and boots._ Ciel nodded at his observations then his eyes went wide. _Wait a minute. Hello Kitty bag? That's no boy unless he just likes Hello Ki_ —

"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

 _Yep, definitely not a boy._

"Er, I-I thought..uh..." Ciel stumbled with his words.

"You thought I was a boy, right?" The girl smiled with her hands on her hips. "I was probably suppose to be one."

Ciel and her stared at each other then burst into laughter.

"S-Sorry about that." Ciel stuttered as he tried to stop himself from laughing anymore.

"Like I said, don't worry about it." She giggled a bit as she lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive and you are?"

"Zephyrine Belmont. Just call me Zeph or Zephy."

"Got it."

They didn't realize that their class had left without them until they became silent. Zephy turned to stand next to him.

"Say, how long have we been standing here?"

"Beats me."

"What a great way to start the first day."

"Right?"

"There you two are!" Lawrence yelled from a distance.

"Mr. Bluewer!" Shouted the duo as they ran up to him.

He knelt down to their level and scooped them up. "I could have sworn I counted a full class in the auditorium. Good thing I decided to take attendance again."

"Sorry." Zephy apologized.

"Yeah, sorry." Ciel echoed.

He smiled down at them. "Well don't let it happen again, okay?"

"Okay~!"

 _Tap tap tap_

"So who's watching the class, Mr. Bluewer?" asked Ciel.

"My assistant, Clayton. You'll meet him now."

Lawrence opened the classroom door and just stared at the body on the floor with a straight face as the kids in his arms looked on curiously.

"Is that him?"

"That's him."

Apparently he had been playing a game with a few students and got knocked out by a toy sword to the face—said object was lying a few inches away. Zephy poked him and ran behind Lawrence when Clayton rolled over. His glasses had a crack on one of the lenses and his dark hair was sticking out in different directions.

"Wha...what happened?" He asked drowsily.

"You tell me."

* * *

After their learning session ended, the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd years were ready to play outside. They shared a break period while the 4th, 5th, and 6th years shared one after. The four teachers led their little ones to the playground. The children scampered about like a herd when they were set free.

"Be careful!" Lawrence yelled when one child almost tripped. They nodded and went carefully on their way.

Joanne chuckled. "You're really good with kids, Bluewer."

Burying his head in his hands, he sighed. "I have four younger sisters." This made not only Joanne but Cheslock, Gregory's assistant, twitch as a sense of gloom kicked in.

"F—Four?"

"Yes."

"Don't forget your three older ones!" Edgar exclaimed and turned to the two assistants. "They're a real lively bunch when they're all together."

"Oh shut up."

Herman rubbed the back his head. "I didn't think they would be more energetic than last year's bunch." He sat down next to Violet on a bench. "So, does your class find you terrifying?"

The artist put down his pencil and turned to his friend. "I'll have you know they like me very much. Besides, they think Cheslock looks like a scary rooster. Those pierced ears and that eyeliner just screams horror...I still wonder how he got hired..."

"Hey!"

"Geez Greenhill," Lawrence intercepted before the assistant with said attributes got heated. "It's not good to get Violet all rattled up in one day or else he might just take that pencil and stab—Actually, keep going. I'm looking forward to it."

The others laughed at the athlete's expense and he said nothing more.

"By the way," Edgar asked. "Where is Edward?"

"Ah, come to think of it, I don't know where he is.

Something caught Cheslock's eye that made him crack up, surprising the others. "I found Midford." And he walked over to where a group of children playing football formed a circle.

In the middle was Edward lying unconscious with an imprint left by the ball.

"Excuse me little rascals."

They moved aside to let Cheslock through and he knelt down beside Edward and slapped him awake. The other shook his head and put a hand to his cheek. "Ow! What was—Owww!" Edward stopped touching his face. "Why does my face hurt so much?!"

Cheslock chuckled. "Next time, pay attention to the ball."

* * *

Ciel and his new friend were just getting off the swings to go explore. As they ventured to a huge tree somewhere on the other side of the playground, three other kids ran towards them.

"Zephy!" One of the girls called out and bear-hugged her. The other two slowed down and casually walked up.

Ciel stared at the newcomers then eyed his friend. "You know them?"

"Yep! They're my friends." She proudly stated.

The girl who was holding onto Zephy let go and held out a hand to Ciel. "The name's Zia Lovewright."

Ciel squeaked in surprised for he was not expecting her grip to be _that_ strong. But you have to at least expect some sort of strength coming from a child of Green Lion. Her golden hair ended at her shoulders and her hazel eyes gleamed playfully at him. Like Zephy, she wore a beret and shorts—emerald green—and black ankle boots. Instead of a matching vest, she wore a blazer.

She pointed to the boy with gray eyes behind wide-framed glasses. His curly chocolate hair looked as though it would be nice to pet. He wore a violet blazer, matching breeches, and mini black combat boots. "This here is Nyx Middlebrook."

"Hey." He did a strange wave with his hands. All of Violet Wolf did some strange things.

The tiny earl waved back in the same manner. "Ciel Phantomhive."

Last to be introduced was a girl who wore her ebony hair into twin tails. What held them in place were red ribbons. Of course, she had to be from Scarlet Fox. She wore a white ruffled blouse under her crimson vest, matching skirt, white stockings with floral pattern, and black Mary Janes. Her lilac eyes stared curiously at cerulean ones.

 _C-Cute._ Ciel thought as he held eye contact longer.

"Hello..."

 _Ah, she said something..._

 _._

 _Blink_

 _._

 _She said something!_ As his brain searched for words, all that came out was, "Hu-Huh?"

The girl giggled. "I said hello, I'm Kassa Walton."

He looked down bashfully, feeling his face heat up. "Hi..."

"No need to be shy." _Too late._

The other three snickered at the exchange between them.

"Now that intros are out of the way, let's play!" Zia suggested, holding up a ball that she had brought along since the beginning of recess.

The newly established friends nodded and began their fun.

* * *

 **A/N : **Hope you've enjoyed this and decide to stick around for more. Review and follow if you like. :)


	2. Winter's Ghost

Author's Note: I'm a little— _extremely_ —late. I'm sorry for not updating this story. = u =; I'll do my best to get it together.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Case #1: Winter's Ghost**

The first snowfall of the year came to Weston as the children were inside. It was a few minutes before recess and lessons were over for the time being, so the teachers didn't mind the lack of seriousness. Redmond joined his students admiring the landscape, Violet and his class began to draw their own version of the wintry scene, Greenhill and his kids sang a jaunty tune, and Bluer watched as his little ones engaged in a guessing game of how many snowflakes fell in a minute. When the bell rang, the children grabbed their coats, mittens, and hats before dashing out into the snowy world. Their teachers followed after them.

"How wonderful it must be to be young." Edgar sighed.

"You act like you aren't young yourself." Gregory said without looking up from his sketchbook. "Have you been hanging around your uncle again?"

Herman laughed and Lawrence shook his head as he smiled. They fell silent as they watched the children play. Their joyous voices filled the cold air. Some engaged in snowball fights or made snowmen. Others played the usual games.

"Do you remember what they say about this time of year?" the teacher of Green Lion spoke up.

Gregory stopped his pencil and casually said, "The spirit of a woman who froze to death roams the hallways of the school."

"Isn't that just a story?" Lawrence asked. "How did it go again?"

* * *

Ciel walked out of the restroom and headed towards the playground. As he turned the corner, his ears perked up at the word 'spirit'. He slowed his steps and stopped to hear more.

* * *

"A long time ago, there was a woman who lived in the woods just north of here. She had a child, but no one knew who the father was—the villagers had their suspicions. They said the child was peculiar. It would stare at nothing and talk as if someone was there. One winter day, the child went out to play. When the mother went to call them for supper, they were no where in sight. With a lantern in one hand and a long cape, she went searching. As night fell, the winds picked up and snow began to fall heavily. The woman didn't care. She kept on going until her body couldn't move anymore. Her last steps were on these very grounds before she perished." Redmond said. "No one knows what happened to the kid. Some say the father came for them. It was said that the villagers thought the woman was a witch, therefore, the father of her child had to be the Devil. Others say a wolf or a bear took them away. Whatever the the case, every winter, the spirit of the woman wanders the school still looking for her lost child."

All the teachers shivered. The atmosphere became strange.

* * *

Ciel put a hand under his chin and grinned. _Interesting._ He hurried to his friends.

Zia and Nyx were polishing off their snowman. It had colorful buttons, a smile, thick eyebrows over dotted eyes, and spiky hair. Zephy was finishing up the owl she had been sculpting. She tried her best to make its feathers. Around the three were about eight little snow bunnies created by Kassa. Ciel stared at their works. This was quite something.

"Hey, Ciel." greeted the curly-haired lad. The girls turned to the newcomer.

"Hey." Ciel said back and his grin returned wider.

Zia laughed and asked, "What's with that face?"

"Have you heard about the woman who walks the school grounds in search of her child?"

The four looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"I overheard the teachers talking about it." He explained, "Apparently, she only comes around during winter—possibly due to the time of her death. Her energy could be residual."

Zephy blinked. "...You want to investigate, don't cha?"

Ciel nodded. "Of course! So, who wants to join me?"

Nyx smiled as he thought about it. He shrugged and said, "Why not? I'm in."

"Sounds interesting." Zia shook with excitement. "Count me in too!"

"You really like mysteries don't you, Ciel?" Kassa beamed at the navy-haired boy. When he had the chance, he would tell them about some of the cases Sebastian or his father worked on.

Ciel blushed. "Yeah, I do."

"I like them too." the Scarlet Fox cub nodded. "I'm in."

They all looked at Zephy. She sighed and said, "If something happens, I'm running away."

* * *

The little owls listened intently as Mr. Bluewer read them a chapter from _A Christmas Carol_. Clayton sat at his side desk going over their worksheets. Ciel eyed him and gently elbowed his companion. Ruby eyes glanced over to where the boy was pointing.

"What about him?" whispered Zephy.

"He might know something." Ciel murmured. "He seems like the type of person who'd witness the supernatural and not utter a word because he's logical."

"Oooh." the brunette nodded. "Makes sense."

Ciel nodded back and told her it wouldn't hurt to ask. The little lad slipped under his desk and began crawling towards the teacher's assistant. Some students quietly laughed when they saw their classmate making his way to the front. Mr. Bluewer had his eyes in the book the whole time to notice anything amiss. As Clayton set aside the final paper, Ciel popped up. The assistant almost fell out of his chair.

"What is it, Phantomhive?" Clayton hissed. He did not appreciate the little scare.

"I just wanted to ask you something." Ciel innocently said as he poked his pointer fingers together.

"And what might that be?"

"What do you know about the lady who appears in winter?"

The bespectacled young man turned pale. Ciel grinned. _Bingo._ Clayton took a deep breath and asked how he knew about her. Ciel told him the teachers touched on the subject as he came out of the restroom.

"So, you were eavesdropping?" implied the assistant.

The lad rolled his eyes. "Yes, but that's beside the point. Now, spill it!" he hissed and gently slammed his hands on the desk.

Clayton stared at the owlet. Was this kid serious? He was far too adorable to be intimidating. Clayton shifted his glasses and ruffled Ciel's hair. The sound of a book closing caught their attention. He ushered the child back to his seat. "I'll tell you during lunch."

* * *

All the children from years 1—3 gathered in the dining hall for their lunch. After getting their meals, Ciel and Zephy went to find their friends. Zia waved at them from a seat under the window. They sat down and noticed someone missing.

"Where's Kassa?" asked Zephy looking around the room.

"I didn't see her walk in with her class." Nyx said and glanced around too. "I also don't see their teacher's assistant."

Zia became worried. "You think something happened?"

Ciel furrowed his eyebrows. "I hope not."

* * *

In the library, little Kassa was helping the forgotten angel put the unused books away. She would hand him the books and he would put them where they needed to be. As she looked at the stack next to her, there was a particular book that caught the child's eye: _Tales of Fright_. The cover had an illustration of a forest and two silhouettes running towards it or away—She couldn't tell. Before she could become more engrossed by the book, a hand patted her head. Kassa looked up to see Joanne smiling at her.

"Thank you for helping me, Miss Walton," said the angelic young man.

The fox cub nodded. "You're welcome, Harcourt." Kassa then pointed at the book and asked, "What do you know about this?"

Joanne glanced at it and became nervous. "I don't think that book is suitable for a six year old."

"But I like ghosts...ghost stories."

He knew he couldn't win against those big lavender eyes and that pout. Joanne sighed and stated, "That book contains old ghost stories from around England. I'm sure people still talk about them to this day. The illustration on the cover is from one of the stories about a woman searching for her child." He held up the book and pointed to the figures. "Those two here are them. You see them running, but are uncertain of where. Before this school was built, it use to just be forest."

"And they say that the woman took her last breath on these grounds."

"Correct." the angel wondered where she learned that from. "Since you know the story, you can say that she's running towards it. As for the child, it's unknown."

Kassa noticed Joanne's expression changed. She immediately hugged him. "Don't be sad."

"I'm sorry." He gave a little laugh and patted her head again. "I just find the story depressing every time I hear about it."

They continued their task while on another topic.

* * *

Clayton walked up to the little group as they were eating. "There you are, Phantomhive."

"Oh, it's...Clayton!" the Green Lion cub tried to remember. "Right?"

He nodded and said, "I'm here to borrow your little friend if you all don't mind."

Ciel shook his head. "It's okay, Clayton. They know."

The young man sighed and took a seat. He never thought he would be telling this story to a bunch of kids.

* * *

 _Last winter in the middle of December, Clayton left the classroom during a lesson to retrieve his forgotten handkerchief. He peered out from one of the hallway windows. The sky was crystal clear. With a little smile, he went on his way._

 _In the teacher's lounge, he found the handkerchief and swiftly grabbed it. As the assistant made his way back, he felt something odd. His steps slowly came to a halt. The atmosphere felt different. Clayton looked around before taking a deep breath. As he exhaled, he realized he could see his own breath. 'It wasn't this cold before. The temperature sure dropped fast.' he thought._ _Running a hand through his black hair, the assistant dismissed it. The feeling did not disappear._

 _As he continued walking, he faintly heard a second pair of footsteps behind him. When he turned around to look, a chill ran down his spine as a cloaked figure carrying a lantern walked right up to him. His glasses began fogging up and he quickly wiped them, hoping his eyes were just playing tricks. The face of a woman appeared once he put them back on. She had dark brown hair, gentle light blue eyes, pinkish lips, and her skin—although pale—had color to it. She looked like flesh and blood._

 _"Have you seen my child?" her voice was soft._

 _Clayton, caught between fascination and fear, slowly shook his head. "N-No, I haven't Miss..."_

 _"Thank you for your time." she lowered her head and walked past him._

 _His eyes followed her form when suddenly, she disappeared into thin air._ _Stunned, he hastily headed back to the classroom._

* * *

The children stared at him in awe. They were amazed he got to see the woman up close. From the sound of it, she didn't seem like a bad or harmful spirit.

"She sounds pretty." Zia finally said. The others nodded in agreement, even Clayton. He couldn't deny it.

Nyx pushed his glasses up. "I think people find her scary because they never had the experience Clayton had."

"Yeah!" Zephy took a sip of her juice. "I bet she has been trying to get people to help her."

Ciel crossed his arms. "I wonder if it's actually possible."

During the conversation, Clayton listened attentively. These kids were quite something. From the way this discussion was going, he could tell they were kind. His lips formed a smile. He watched them get up and hurry to leave the dining hall. _It seems like they're going to give her gifts and tell her they will help..._ The assistant nearly choked when that thought registered. "Belmont! Phantomhive! And friends! Get back here!"

* * *

The hallway was empty. It was perfect for what they were about to do. The friends stood in the middle and set down their gifts: an apple from Zia, a scarf from Nyx, mittens from Zephy, and a stuffed rabbit from Ciel. The sound of footsteps made them turn around. They smiled when they saw Clayton walking towards them with a small bouquet of flowers. He set them down and mumbled, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Miss Spirit," Ciel called out, "We came to give you some presents."

The atmosphere was changing. They looked around and at one another when the air began to grow colder. A chill ran down their spines as they saw a light emerge from down the hall. She was coming.

 _Tap...tap...tap_

The children held their breaths.

 _Tap...tap...tap_

Clayton shut his eyes.

 _Tap...ta_ —

When he opened them back up, there she was. The children peered out from behind him—two on each side. It was as Clayton said: flesh and blood. She didn't look ghostly at all. Her pale blue eyes glanced at them for a moment. Then she looked back at the assistant.

"You haven't seen my child..." she whispered.

 _So, she remembered._ Clayton thought. He felt a bit depressed.

"No, but we want to help!" Ciel exclaimed. His friends nodded.

The woman looked at them again and a faint smile graced her features. "Thank you."

* * *

 **Case #1: ONGOING**


	3. Lost Child

_Where could you be?_

 _It's dark...and freezing..._

 _Please be safe._

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Case #2: Lost Child**

The pair rested on the floor, having finished their task. Kassa wondered why Mr. Redmond borrowed so many books.

"He was probably just excited to spoil you guys." Joanne said. "With knowledge."

"Wouldn't that be Mr. Bluewer's job?" asked the little girl.

"Well," the young man chuckled. "You're not wrong. Sapphire Owl does excel in studies, but that doesn't mean other classes don't."

They both got up and did some stretches. The librarian walked by and smiled at the two. Joanne sheepishly returned the expression. A sudden growl caught his attention and he turned to the fox cub. With flushed cheeks, she lowered her head. He knelt down to assure her that there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

"I'm hungry," Kassa confidently stated as she looked back up.

The assistant let out a sigh of relief at the sudden announcement. That probably wasn't something to be confident about, but he'll take it. "You should head to the dining hall. You must be starving."

She tugged at his sleeve before he turned away. "You're not coming, Harcourt?"

He patted her head for what seemed like the millionth time. "I'm just going to double-check the list to see if we missed anything. You go on ahead."

* * *

Clayton and the kids stared at the spirit. This wasn't residual like Ciel thought—Actually, he should have known from Clayton's story earlier. She was responsive, and although she lingered around the establishment, her movements varied. It was better than what the navy-haired lad expected. He looked at his friends and they all questioned where to go from there.

"You guys didn't think this through, did you?" Clayton eyed them in disbelief when they avoided his gaze. His cheeks redden at the sound of the giggling ghost. She really could pass for a living being.

The children stood nervously in front of her. She held out a hand to Ciel and he hesitantly reached out to take it. A tiny yelp escaped him as they made contact. She was ice cold—Ciel mentally rolled his eyes—Of course she was. They broke contact and she went around shaking all their hands. Nyx and Zia gawked at their shaken hands in awe and Zephy surprisingly didn't run way like she said she would. _This was no good._ Clayton thought. He couldn't believe he was blushing. "This woman was a mother for St. George's sake!"

"Wow," Ciel whistled and elbowed his class assistant. "Trying to court her?"

"She's also a ghost, ya know," the brunette owlet reminded him. "But we don't judge. Mostly."

"We support you!" Nyx declared as he gave him two thumbs up.

Clayton smacked himself on the forehead. Ciel implied Miss Spirit was quite flattered judging by the color of her face. His own face fell when he remembered the circumstances of her death and apologized. The woman laughed for she had accepted her demise long ago—But she was actually flattered. Seeing as they were all somewhat acquainted now, Zia pulled out a pen and notebook from the pockets of her shorts and asked for an interview. A member of the Newspaper Club always had the two on hand. Always.

"May I have your name?" the blonde child beamed at her.

Her lips curved into a gentle smile. "Enid."

* * *

The more she walked, the more Kassa realized she strayed from the dining hall. Strange. The fox cub was certain she went the right way. She tried retracing her steps, but ended up in unfamiliar territory. This was impossible. Kassa knew the school's layout from top to bottom thanks to the maps conveniently placed for students. A candle lit up in her head for a second before diminishing. The walls around her were bare. Chances of finding a map here were slim. Ebony twin tails swished around as she shook her head. Kassa was lost and she knew it. The girl had two options: continue wandering, or remain until someone found her. Considering the fact that her tummy was rumbling, she decided on the latter. Running around on an empty stomach seemed like a bad idea at the moment. She sat against a wall to rest.

"Hey!" a voice called out. "What are you doing here?"

 _That was quick_. Violet orbs glanced around the place. _My imagination?_ She closed them.

"Hey," the same voice whispered in her ear.

When her eyes snapped open, she was greeted by a concerned face. She rubbed her eyes to see if it would disappear; it didn't. There in front of her was a boy with caramel locks and pale blue eyes. He wore the school uniform, but it was completely black.

"Are you lost?" he asked.

Kassa nodded.

"I can take you back," smiling, he turned his back to her with a hand held out. "Let's go. This kind of place isn't where you should be."

His words were odd, but she graciously took the hand. _Warm_.

* * *

Clayton found it funny that the kids worked up another appetite despite having their lunch half an hour ago.

"It's only a snack," Ciel said as he took a glass of Eton mess. "Not another meal."

Nyx nodded in agreement as he popped a chocolate truffle into his mouth. "Want one?"

Clayton rolled his eyes and took it.

Enid gawked at the dining hall in amazement. She had never entered any of the rooms before. While surveying the place, she spotted an angel heading towards them. She leaned down and whispered to Ciel, "What business does Heaven have here?"

His cerulean orbs stared at who she was asking about and laughed. "That's just Harcourt. He is a teacher's assistant like your admirer."

Nodding, she assumed he was just trying to fit in with the humans and bit into the apple Zia gifted her. Joanne greeted the kids and his colleague. The spirit waved at him and he returned it looking quite pale. Zia told him not to worry and handed him her notebook. Platinum hair bobbed along as he read the interview. He nervously said to the woman, "Nice to meet you, Miss Enid." and she hugged him.

"You seem exhausted, Clayton," the scarlet assistant said after getting over the shock. "Everything fine?"

His sapphire counterpart gave him a weary smile. "These kids are quite the handful."

"Ciel giving you a hard time?" Joanne chuckled as the lad hugged him. A hand ruffled his navy locks. "What have you been up to?"

"Ghost hunting!"

"Oh my," that explained a lot. "Kassa must be enjoying that."

The schoolmates glanced at each other and told him they had not seen her since recess.

"Eh?" Crimson eyes widened. "You mean she isn't here? She left the library a while ago."

That didn't sound good. A wave of worry washed over them. The longer they stood around, the longer she went missing. The children hurried out of the room before Clayton could stop them. He was too busy pulling along an already blubbering Joanne to do so. "Come on, pull yourself together!"

"What if something bad happened?" the scarlet assistant cried. "I shouldn't have let her go alone, but she said she was hungry! All she wanted was food!"

Enid tried to reassure the sobbing angel that everything would be alright.

* * *

The fox cub thought the walk back was unusual. Kassa observed the artwork on the walls as the boy led her through a grand ivory hallway. It looked like the paintings were moving. Before she could question it, they suddenly took a sharp turn and entered another hall with multiple rooms. He took her to one of the doors and opened it. Kassa recognized the fountain in the distance; they were now standing outside one of the buildings. She looked back at their exit, but it disappeared. "...What was that place?" she finally asked.

Her companion thought for a moment and said, "Corridors of Travel."

Kassa felt the boy's hand turning cold. She heard him mumble an apology—Something about not being able to keep her warm anymore. The moment he let go, the coldness that she should have felt when they got there finally hit her. Kassa trembled and wrapped her arms around herself.

"He's coming." The boy said. "Hang in there."

"W-Who?"

He shook his head. "You'll see."

"Th-Then can you tell m-me who you are?"

"Bleddyn."

"Thank you," she managed to keep herself from stuttering. "Bleddyn."

With a smile, he pointed to the right. "He's a bit late," was all he said before fading away.

Kassa blinked and turned her head. There was a man rushing towards her. She had never seen him before. He was a tall raven-haired man who wore all black. When he got closer, he knelt down and pulled her into an embrace. "What on earth are you doing out here? It's freezing!"

She leaned into his chest and everything that happened sank in. Upon hearing tiny sniffles, the man tried his best to console her. A teary face gazed up at him. "I-I got lost..."

His crimson eyes softened. "Shh, you're fine now." He picked her up and began heading to the one place she should have been in. The weary girl rested her head on his shoulder. The warmth was nice.

After some time, the man asked, "Might you be Kassa?"

She lifted herself to face him. "Yes, Sir. How did you know?"

He chuckled and said, "A little birdie told me."

"And who might you be?" She gave him a small smile, but her eyes were still a bit watery.

A gloved hand wiped away an escaping tear. "Sebastian Michaelis. A pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too... Say, do you believe in ghosts?"

"Oh, more than you know."

* * *

Ciel rubbed the back of his head in frustration. Their search turned up nothing. They had split up and checked the restrooms, classrooms, favorite places, office, closets, curtains—Nothing. Joanne fought back the tears. He felt so guilty for letting this happen. Clayton held onto his shoulders and gave him another pep talk. Nyx suddenly felt a cold spot moving around and peered behind to see Enid pacing back and forth.

"Is something the matter?" the wolf pup asked.

"There is a familiar energy."

This caught the interest of the others. Enid explained that she would usually be the only constant entity that came by during this season. For the past 50 years or so, she noticed another presence growing stronger with every visit. _But that wasn't why it was so familiar,_ Enid thought. _Could it actually be?_

"Aaand she's smiling," Zia stated. "That's a good thing, right?"

"It better be." Zephy replied after asking a passing student if they had seen Miss Twin Tails.

Ciel went up to Enid and said, "You think it's him, don't you? Your son."

Her gaze shimmered. "I hope so, Ciel."

He clapped his hands together and smirked. "Time to kill two birds with one stone."

* * *

Sebastian watched as the little girl ate with glee. She reminded him of a bunny. Although he absolutely adored cats, he couldn't help but adore this creature as well. He patted her head and thought back to their conversation. _Corridors of Travel, huh? Sounds like trouble._

"Mr. Michaelis," Kassa peeked up at him, "What are you?"

He shifted his eyeglasses and proudly said, "Why, I am one h—teacher."

"Are you new? I haven't seen you before."

"Something like that." his eyes gleamed as a grin crossed his face.

"Well thank you for finding me, Mr. Michaelis," she said before turning to her fruit tart.

His expression became gentle. That child she told him about sure did his best to distract her from her hunger and keep her warm. Now, if only he could find the place they ventured out from.

After she finished her meal, Kassa got up from her seat and said, "I'll be going to find my friends now. They must be worried."

"I shall accompany you," Sebastian insisted. "We don't want you to get lost again now do we?"

They walked hand in hand out of the dining hall. When they rounded the corner, Kassa spotted her companions coming towards them. She waved and they tackled her much to Clayton's horror. "Tackling another student is prohibited!"

"Where have you been?!" Zia questioned in the middle of the group hug.

Nyx piped in, "Way to worry us! Clayton had to keep poor Joanne from going mad!"

"We thought you were gone forever!" shouted Zephy.

Kassa laughed with delight from finally being reunited with them. "I thought so too."

Ciel helped Kassa up from the floor as they got off.

"Don't ever disappear again!" he exclaimed holding both of her hands.

She slipped her hands out and hugged him tightly. "Hopefully I won't."

The rest snickered as Ciel blushed a deep shade of red. Kassa then hugged the two assistants and apologized for the trouble she caused. Joanne was so relieved to see her. The navy owlet heard someone stop next to him and turned his head.

"Sebastian?!" he yelled in surprised. "What are you doing here?!"

"Helping a tiny fox find you." Sebastian said as he moved his hair behind his ear.

Joanne beamed at the man. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Michaelis! I heard you were helping around as a teacher."

Kassa asked the shocked child, "You know him?"

"He's my butler," Ciel replied.

His friends didn't know what to say as they stared at the new teacher. Sebastian looked pretty amazing. Enid eyed him closely as she walked over and lowly said, "Aren't you a de—"

Sebastian put a finger to his lips. "Don't startle the children," he tauntingly said.

The ghostly woman made a face and muttered, "As if they'd be afraid."

After the small reunion, Kassa told them everything from the unknown place to being found.

"We had an adventure also," Nyx mentioned. "Remember the lady who wanders the school?"

Zephy and Zia stepped aside to present a pouting woman. Clayton coughed to get her attention. She sheepishly laughed and smiled at the staring child.

Kassa exclaimed, "You're beautiful!"

"Her name is Enid," Joanne informed her.

She ran over and hugged beautiful Enid.

"You children sure like hugs." Enid giggled as she returned the gesture.

"You remind me of the boy that helped me." Kassa said peering up at her. "But his hair was lighter."

"Do you know his name?"

"Bleddyn."

Her aquamarine eyes twinkled and she said, "That's my son."

"Kassa, do you remember which way you went?" Ciel asked immediately. They were getting close to finding out the truth.

"No, but if we're going to call out to him, the place where Mr. Michaelis found me might work."

They were about to leave when Sebastian sternly said, "Get your coats. I do not wish to explain to anyone's parents about how their child became a snow angel."

* * *

The group scanned the wall Kassa said she exited from. Joanne and Clayton weren't certain about it, but the sapphire assistant already witnessed the unbelievable before and during most of the break. If this was a dream, he would like to wake up. Enid placed her hand on the wall. It had energy lingering within it—An absolute doorway. She backed away and let the children do their thing.

"Bleddyn!" Kassa called out. "I want to introduce you to my friends. More importantly, there's someone who really wants to see you."

A knock came from the wall and everyone froze. Kassa slowly went up and repeated it. Something knocked again and she took a few steps back. A faint outline of a door began to appear and the caramel-haired lad walked through. His icy eyes stared into her violet orbs.

"Hello again." he greeted with a smile.

"Hello Bleddyn." she giggled. "It's late, but my name is Kassa." She grabbed his hand and brought him over to her friends.

One by one, they introduced themselves and handed him their gifts: lollipops from Ciel, chocolates from Nyx, a hat from Zia, and a clay penguin that Zephy made a week ago. Kassa lastly gifted him with gloves, hoping his hands wouldn't freeze anymore.

Enid smiled at her son from behind Sebastian. After all these years, he still looked like how she remembered him: a lovely boy.

Sebastian peered over his shoulder. "Crying already?"

Enid batted the the tears away. "I think I'm allergic to you."

Bleddyn thanked them all for the gifts. Ciel told him there was just one more thing and glanced at his butler. With a nod, Sebastian pulled Enid in front of him while Ciel did the same with Bleddyn.

"Mother..." the boy whispered when he recognized her. Pale eyes began glistening and he cried, "Mama!" before running to her.

Mother and child were together at last. Enid's tears flowed while she held her son tightly. She mouthed a thank you to the group as she stroked his caramel locks. The schoolmates were all overwhelmed with joy. A bawling Joanne and a tearful Clayton held onto each other as they watched the beautiful scene. Sebastian simply wore a smile.

* * *

When they all calmed down, Ciel popped the question everyone wanted to know. "What happened?"

Enid felt her son tense and squeezed his hand in reassurance. She had been wondering the same for centuries.

Bleddyn glanced at his mother, then faced the others. After a deep breath, he said, "I know the lore says that Father, a wolf, or bear came for me but none of that's true... Though, there was this friendly wolf that would come by and play with me sometimes—Mama said he first appeared when I was still in the womb. On the day I disappeared, I was outside playing with him until he had to go—Funny, he tried to take me along too. Just as I was about to head in, a few of the village children came up and invited me to play. I didn't have much friends so I was happy and followed them to where they said their other friends were waiting."

Ciel's expression turned sour. "Don't tell me..."

The storyteller weakly smiled and continued. "The villagers thought of me as strange since the day I was born. They always said there was something peculiar about me. Though I admit, getting along well with animals or talking to things invisible to others didn't help my case. Now where was I—Oh! So I followed them into a clearing and waiting there were not the children, but the adults. They were frightened, angry—Blaming me for something that I had no knowledge of. Around that time, people were becoming ill and they didn't know why. So because I was something strange—A witch's child—I became the scapegoat... I found out after my death that the illness was due to the bakers using spoiled flour for their baked goods. Pretty stupid, huh?"

Everyone was speechless: some in shock, others in gloom. Sebastian clicked his tongue. Leave it to humans to fear what they don't understand. Even children weren't safe from suspicion.

"It's my fault." Enid said, looking riddled with guilt.

Clayton pushed up his glasses and glumly asked, "So you really are a witch?"

She nodded, but the children weren't surprised—Nor were they afraid. Witch or not, she had never harmed anyone and she had been kind to them.

"Did the villagers always regard you as one?" Joanne questioned, upset at the long gone culprits.

"Yes, but they didn't seem to mind." Enid told them, "You see, I use to live in the village and actually made medicine. They began fearing me when a mysterious traveler stopped in town one day and approached me. He was unbelievably handsome that he just had to be the devil, they said." She giggled at the fond memory and ruffled her son's hair. "He had copper hair, golden eyes, and the most beautiful smile I had ever seen! Devil? So be it. He was a sweet man and I was in love. One day, he told me to pack what I needed and took me to a nice house in the forests. Then I became pregnant and his job took him away. After that, the nice wolf appeared. Every now and then, he would return—sometimes even with the wolf in tow."

"Sounds demonic to me," said Sebastian.

Ciel asked, "Wouldn't that make Bleddyn half demon then? I mean, he does have a certain air about him."

"Yes, but I'm not." The spirit boy placed a lolly in his mouth. "I'm fully human—or was."

"Is that...Is that even possible to not have your father's blood when you're his biological son?" Clayton was baffled.

"I do have half his blood!" Bleddyn stated. "But I believe I was too young to develop anything physical and lacked training."

"Excuse me," a mellow voice interrupted.

Everyone turned their heads to see a man with chin-length copper hair donned in a black double-breasted coat. His golden eyes gleamed with delight and he gave them a toothy grin.

"Darling!" Enid yelled in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't come get my family?" the man looked disappointed.

"Papa!" Bleddyn ran over and hugged his father.

He lifted his son up and held him tight. "I missed you."

"Wait," Kassa said. "So you were searching for him together?"

"Of course, cute child!" he exclaimed, eyes aglow. "He is my son after all!"

"I can't imagine losing a wife and child in one day," Sebastian said as he picked up the small fox.

"It's quite a terrible feeling. Wouldn't wish it on anyone. Say, aren't you a de—"

"Shh, it's alright." the butler comforted the confused girl.

Ciel glared at him. "Enough, Sebastian."

The group watched the rejoicing family. It was even more beautiful than the last scene. No tears were shed this time, but they were all content. The bell finally rang, signifying the end of the two hour break. They bid farewell to each other and Bleddyn told his new friends he would visit. The entities thanked them one last time before walking off and fading away.

Clayton rubbed the back of his neck. "That was quite a lunch break."

"I'll say," Joanne giggled. "I can't believe so much happened."

"I wish we had nap time," Nyx yawned. "I'm so tired."

His schoolmates agreed.

"We can discuss this matter some more another time," Sebastian said. "Now, off to class before you're all late."

The assistants ushered the children to their classrooms.

* * *

Cheslock and Edward were frozen. They had witnessed the reunited family disappearing into thin air.

"D-Did you..." Edward gawked at the empty space.

Cheslock nodded, "Yeah..."

They slowly backed up and ran.

* * *

 **Case #1 & #2: CLOSED**

* * *

Author's Note: Maybe I'll sleep when I die. Now what will the kids be up to next, I wonder.

Thank you for reading! And review if you like. :)


	4. Helping Hands

Did you really think Ciel's entry was all in good fun and normalcy?

Also, thank you James Birdsong for the reviews. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Helping Hands**

The Phantomhive name is a prominent one; a dangerous one. Those who dare disrupt society's peace can meet their demises at the hands of the Queen's Watchdog. Between family time and keeping Great Britain's Underworld at bay, the Earl of Phantomhive certainly has his hands full.

"Welcome back," Vincent greeted the butler at the doorway of his studies. "How was it?"

"Quite interesting, My Lord." Sebastian bowed, still dressed in his school attire. An amused smirk played on his lips. "Could that be why you let Ciel attend such a place?"

Vincent laughed and put his hands up. "You caught me."

Usually a governess or tutor would fulfill the duty of teaching rich children. Weston Elementary was designed in order for them to interact with one another and learn all together. Those who attended were born into upper class families and shall grow up learning how to mingle with the same crowd. Recently, Vincent received a letter from Queen Victoria about the concerns she has involving the school. She wrote of the strange stories she had heard from the parents of her grandchildren. Apparently, the children spoke of oddities about Weston, some of which were frightening, so the Queen wanted him to investigate. What better way to do so than enrolling Ciel. That boy told him everything—At least he thought he did. Sebastian becoming a teacher was just an added bonus.

"It appears that the school is a gateway for the supernatural," informed Sebastian.

"Gateway?" The earl looked perplexed. "I don't suppose the little spirits and the like want to be among the kids, do they?"

"From what I know, children have the ability to see the other side more than adults. You can't deny it will be troublesome if something else were to appear."

"But Sebastian," Vincent's eyes twinkled. "Something did appear."

"What?"

"You!"

The demon sighed, "You know what I mean, My Lord. I do believe I'm the least of their problems."

After a good chuckle, Vincent became serious. "Looks like we'll have to find out why Weston is a portal."

* * *

During a little snack time, Ciel chatted with Tanaka about his day.

"You know Grandpa, I didn't think school would be this much fun."

The old butler gave a hearty laugh. "Why wouldn't it be? You did make some good friends, Young Master."

Ciel nodded as he chewed on a chocolate biscuit. He took a sip of milk and continued with his story.

"You must have been quite concerned about Miss Kassa. To think she was lost in another world is absolutely worrisome."

"Of course!" He quickly covered his mouth and said, "B-Because she's my friend and all..."

"Ho ho ho," Tanaka watched as a rosy Ciel bit into another biscuit. He smiled knowingly at the lad. "Do you have a crush, Master Ciel?"

The boy finished up his milk and fondly looked at the empty glass with a coy smile. "I guess you can say that."

* * *

The next morning, Ciel entered Weston's dining hall to have breakfast. He spotted his friends and walked over to join them.

"Morning guys," he mumbled as he rubbed sleep from his eye.

"Morning," Zia greeted before eating an orange segment.

Nyx nodded his way and commented, "Nice bedhead."

Across from them, and closest to him, were the other two. Zephyrine scooted away from Kassa, set a clean plate down for him,and patted her previous seat. He playfully glared at her when he caught the cat-like smile she was giving him. He sat himself between them and grabbed a scone. Kassa reached up and began combing out his hair.

Ciel gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Kassa said, smiling back. She then dabbed the side of his mouth with a napkin. "You had jam."

They all laughed, even Ciel himself.

* * *

Sebastian watched the little party from afar as he sat with the teachers and their assistants. He tuned into their conversation.

"I'm telling you!" Edward exclaimed. "We actually saw apparitions!"

"I'm surprised," Herman admitted. "I thought the the only ghost was the Wandering Woman."

Edgar looked amazed. "It must have been quite the spectacle!"

"Didn't you draw a picture of it?" Violet asked his assistant.

"I did," answered Cheslock. "But it's in my sketchbook at home."

Lawrence was intrigued. Skeptical as he was, he couldn't deny there was a possibility that things like ghost and other abnormalities could exist. Humans still had a long way to go to uncover all the world's secrets after all. He looked over at Clayton to get his perspective on the matter and noticed Joanne and him whispering to one another. Lawrence grinned and said, "Is there anything you two would like to share?" All eyes were on them and they glanced at each other.

"You wouldn't believe it even if we told you," Clayton sheepishly said. "Even I couldn't believe it when it happened."

Joanne giggled. "But it did leave a great impression."

"You say that, but weren't you crying most of the time?"

"Clayton."

"Sorry."

"Can you guys get to the story already," Cheslock eagerly said. "I'm getting old here."

They listened closely as Clayton began to tell them about the previous day. Sebastian took this moment to leave.

* * *

The first half of class went on without any hindrances. It was recess and the children were excited to play. Like reindeer, they went dashing through the snow. Zephy and Ciel brought out a chess board and set it on one end of the outside table to play. Sitting next to them were Kassa and Zia, reading. Sitting on top of the other end of the table, criss-cross applesauce, was Nyx with his sketchbook.

"I think I'm missing a pawn," muttered Zephy.

Nyx reached into his pocket and pulled out a small candy. "Will this suffice?"

"Yeah, thanks." She took it and placed it on the board. "Just warning you, I'm eating it later."

"Who do you think he is?" Ciel laughed as he moved his pawn. "Nyx always has candy. One piece gone is nothing."

"He's right, ya know," Nyx grinned. "I have more."

"Do be careful of cavities."

They all looked at a smiling Sebastian. "Mr. Michaelis! Good day!"

"Greetings, children."

"What do _you_ want?" Ciel asked in a playfully rude manner.

Sebastian played along and rolled his eyes. "Well pardon me, _Young Master._ "

His friends snickered at their antics.

"Would you like to sit, Mr. Michaelis?" asked Kassa after the laughter died down.

"No thank you, Dear," he said patting her head and earning himself a glare from Ciel much to his amusement. "I came to ask for your help."

They all looked at each other and Ciel's expression turned serious. "So Father did send you here for something."

There was a glint in those crimson eyes. "Why else would I be here?"

His friends became nervous. The atmosphere was starting to become tense.

"Your father," Zia thought for a moment. "Is the Earl of Phantomhive, correct?"

The lad nodded. "Yes. Now what is this about, Sebastian?"

"Let's just say strange things are about to escalate around the school," Sebastian said, catching the interest of the kids. "I want you and your friends to maintain the balance within these gates until I figure out a solution, understand?"

"Basically peace-keeping," implied Nyx. "I guess we can do it."

"I don't see a problem with that," the lion cub said.

"Me neither," Zephy agreed. "But why us?"

"Since you are close with the Young Master, I trust you will be there for him when he needs it. Besides, yesterday's events proved you all can handle yourselves well against the supernatural... And I assumed you would want to join in anyways."

"Does Father know?" asked the lad.

"Of course," Sebastian grinned. "He's the one that suggested it."

"Is that so?"

"We know you've been telling them some _interesting_ things."

Ciel rubbed the back of his head. "So I have."

His friends laughed nervously along with him. The stories were very interesting indeed. Vincent and Sebastian's methods of solving cases were far from the normal methods detectives used. But what would you expect from the Queen's Watchdog?

Kassa, who had been mostly listening, finally spoke. "Does this have to do with the Corridors of Travel?"

Sebastian was impressed she put two and two together. "You're right on the mark, Miss Kassa.

"Okay," Ciel called a checkmate, winning the game against Zephy. "Are we all in?"

His friends were unanimous with their decision. "Yes."

"I'm counting on you," Sebastian told them. "Don't cause too much trouble."

"Yes, Sir!"

Ciel beamed at his butler. "No promises."

* * *

Author's Note: If anyone is wondering about Ciel's personality, I am basically mixing his younger and thirteen-year-old self together.

Stay tuned for more!


End file.
